Year 3 (Trailblazer101)
Year 3 is the third year of LEGO Dimensions products. The first wave was released in October 2017 and the final wave will release in September 2018. Franchises * Ben 10 * DC Super Hero Girls * Ferris Bueller's Day Off * James Bond * Jaws * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Labyrinth * Looney Tunes * Men in Black * Minecraft * Nexo Knights * Pac-Man * Rampage * Ready Player One * Rock Band * Sherlock * Spaceballs * Stranger Things * The Angry Birds Movie * The Big Bang Theory * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Tomb Raider * Unikitty! * Voltron: Legendary Defender * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Game Features and Mechanics * New Year 2 and Year 3 Story Modes including new Levels, Keystones, Foundation Elements, Red Bricks, Minikits, and Citizens in Peril. * New Year 3 expanded Adventure Worlds with more interior locations including new Year 3 Re Bricks. * New Race Tracks unlocked by Year 3 Characters (excluding new Year 3 Fun Pack and Polybag Characters, unless explicitly stated). * Custom Packs with Custom Characters, Vehicles, and Gadgets alongside Custom Character, Vehicle, and Gadget Customization Chambers. * New Year 3 hub area known as The Arch which is accessed from The Shard by a new Aerial Faith Plate on the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and Nintendo Switch versions of the game, and by a new portal on the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Wii U versions of the game. Both the Aerial Faith Plate and the portal are located in between the Ghostbusters (2016) and The A-Team portals on their respective versions. * New Expansion Pack, Character, Vehicle, and Gadget collection lists in the LEGO Gateway Menu. * New port of the game for the Nintendo Switch which doesn't require the Toy Pad or Toy Pad Builds. Instead, all Characters, Vehicles, and Gadgets are scanned into the game and stored in a LEGO Gateway collection tooltip, which is located in the top left corner of the screen. Expansion Packs Ben 10 * Level Pack (Ben Tennyson + DX Mark 10 + X321 Hoverboard) DC Comics * Polybag (The Flash) * Polybag (The Atom) * Polybag (Green Lantern) * Polybag (Martian Manhunter) * Polybag (Shazam) * Polybag (Zatanna) * Polybag (Vixen) * Polybag (Black Lightning) DC Super Hero Girls * Team Pack (Poison Ivy + Plant Monster, Katana + Sword Shooter) * Fun Pack (Bumblebee + Bumblebee Buzzer) Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Level Pack (Ferris Bueller + Red Racer + Sound Machine) Ghostbusters (2016) * Fun Pack (Rowan North + Mayhem) Harry Potter * Fun Pack (Ron Weasley + Knight Bus) James Bond * Level Pack (James Bond + Spy Car + Wet Nellie) Jaws * Fun Pack (Quint + The Orca) Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Story Pack (Smolder Bravestone + Jumanji Game, Brantford High School Toy Pad Build, Switch Keystone) * Fun Pack (Seaplane McDonough + Jungle Plane) Labyrinth * Fun Pack (Jareth the Goblin King + Ludo) LEGO Dimensions * Nintendo Switch Starter Pack (Wyldstyle, Gandalf the Grey, Batman + Batmobile, LEGO Gateway Toy Pad Build, Shift, Chroma, Elemental, Scale, and Locate Keystones) * Fun Pack (Lord Vortech + X-PO) * Custom Pack (Custom Character + Custom Vehicle + Custom Gadget) Looney Tunes * Team Pack (Bugs Bunny + Carrotmobile, Daffy Duck + Duck Dodgers' Ship) * Fun Pack (Marvin the Martian + Blast Off Rocket) * Fun Pack (Will E. Coyote + Road Runner) Men in Black * Team Pack (Agent J + Monocycle, Agent K + MiB Cruiser) Minecraft * Level Pack (Steve + Minecart + Crafting Table) * Fun Pack (Enderman + Ender Dragon) Nexo Knights * Level Pack (Clay Moorington + Rumble Blade + The Fortrex) * Team Pack (Aaron Fox + Aero-Striker V2, Lance Richmond + Mecha Horse) * Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) * Fun Pack (Macy Halbert + Thunder Mace) * Fun Pack (Jestro + Evil Mobile) Pac-Man * Level Pack (Pac-Man + Soul Varoon + Pac-Man Arcade Machine) Rampage * Story Pack (Davis Okoye + Rampage Helicopter, Wildlife Preserve Toy Pad Build, Transfer Keystone) * Fun Pack (Kate Caldwell + Rampage Plane) Ready Player One * Story Pack (Wade Watts/Parzival + Iron Giant, The Distracted Glode Toy Pad Build, Shatter Keystone) * Fun Pack (Samantha/Art3mis + Akira Bike) Rock Band * Level Pack (Freddie Mercury + Rock Band Bus + Drum Set) Sherlock * Fun Pack (Sherlock Holmes + London Taxi) Spaceballs * Team Pack (Lone Starr + Eagle 5, Dark Helmet + Spaceball One) Stranger Things * Fun Pack (Eleven + Demogorgon) The Angry Birds Movie * Level Pack (Red + Crate Car + Slingshot) * Fun Pack (Leonard + Piggy Pirate Ship) The Big Bang Theory * Level Pack (Sheldon Cooper + Shelbot + M.O.N.T.E.) The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Story Pack (Koko, Lloyd + Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Monastery of Spinjitzu Toy Pad Build, Spin Keystone) * Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garma Mecha Man) The Powerpuff Girls * Polybag (Bliss) Tomb Raider * Story Pack (Lara Croft + Lara Croft's Motorcycle, Croft Manor Toy Pad Build, Pull Keystone) * Fun Pack (Lu Ren + Lu Ren's Ship) Unikitty! * Team Pack (Puppycorn + Puppycorn's Trike, Dr. Fox + Foxhole Cloaking Module) * Fun Pack (Hawkodile + Hawkodile's Motorcycle) Voltron: Legendary Defender * Team Pack (Shiro + Black Lion, Keith + Red Lion) * Fun Pack (Pidge + Green Lion) * Fun Pack (Lance + Blue Lion) * Fun Pack (Hunk + Yellow Lion) Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Level Pack (Willy Wonka + Wonkamobile + Wonkavision) Characters Ben 10 * Ben Tennyson ** Acrobat ** Mini Access ** Technology ** Omnitrix Transform *** Cannonbolt **** Super Strength ***** Super Strength Handles **** Speed **** Super Jump **** Gyrosphere Switches **** Laser Deflector **** Vine Cut *** Four Arms **** Acrobat **** Super Strength ***** Super Strength Handles **** Super Jump **** Sonar Smash **** Tall Minifigure Handles **** Laser Deflector **** Heat Resistance *** Ghostreak **** Flying **** Mini Access **** Slurp Access **** Stealth **** Possession **** Vine Cut **** Super Strength *** Grey Matter **** Technology **** Hacking **** Intelligence **** Acrobat **** Mini Access **** Super Jump **** Wall Climb **** Dive **** Grapple **** Rope Swing *** Heatblast **** Super Strength ***** Super Strength Handles **** Heat Resistance **** Flying **** Speed **** Laser ***** Melt Ice *** Ripjaws **** Acrobat **** Dive **** Vine Cut **** Illumination **** Super Strength ***** Super Strength Handles *** Stinkfly **** Acrobat **** Flying **** Hazard Protection **** Illumination **** Super Strength *** Upgrade **** Technology **** Hacking **** Intelligence **** Technology Possession **** Laser ***** Melt Ice **** Heart Regen **** Shape Shift **** Big Transform ***** Super Strength ****** Super Strength Handles **** Shrink ***** Mini Access ***** Drone Mazes **** Slurp Access *** Wildmutt **** Acrobat **** Super Strength **** Tracking **** Dig **** Vine Cut **** Wall Climb *** XLR8 **** Acrobat **** Speed **** Super Jump **** Super Strength **** Vine Cut **** Wall Climb **** Teleport DC Comics * The Flash ** Acrobat ** Target ** Speed ** Super Strength ** Super Jump ** Electricity ** Time Travel ** Technology ** Intelligence * The Atom ** Acrobat ** Technology ** Hacking ** Intelligence ** Big Transform *** Super Strength **** Super Strength Handles ** Shrink *** Mini Access *** Drone Mazes *** Slurp Access * Green Lantern ** Target ** Flying ** Illumination ** Gyrosphere Switches ** Laser Deflector ** Energy Shield ** Grapple ** Rope Swing ** Tracking ** Dig ** LEGO Constructs * Martian Manhunter ** Flying ** Laser *** Melt Ice ** Technology ** Intelligence ** Teleport ** Slurp Access ** Possession ** Mind Control ** Heart Regen ** Hazard Protection ** X-Ray Vision ** Big Transform *** Super Strength **** Super Strength Handles * Shazam ** Flying ** Target ** Electricity ** Super Strength *** Super Strength Handles ** Magic ** Teleport ** Shazam! *** Acrobat *** Mini Access *** Sonar Smash * Zatanna ** Flying ** Target ** Laser *** Melt Ice ** Magic ** Magical Shield ** Magic Portals ** Mind Control ** Slurp Access ** Possession ** Laser Deflector ** Growth ** Electricity ** Teleport ** Diffindo ** Apparate Access ** Heart Regen ** Mini Access ** Parseltongue Doors ** Big Transform *** Super Strength **** Super Strength Handles * Vixen ** Acrobat ** Vine Cut ** Wall Climb ** Parseltongue Doors * Black Lightning ** Acrobat ** Electricity ** Energy Shield ** Stealth ** Technology ** Intelligence DC Super Hero Girls * Poison Ivy ** Acrobat ** Grapple ** Rope Swing ** Growth ** Mind Control ** Technology ** Intelligence * Katana ** Acrobat ** Sword Switch ** Laser Deflector ** Vine Cut ** Stealth * Bumblebee ** Acrobat ** Flying ** Super Strength ** Shrink *** Mini Access *** Drone Mazes *** Slurp Access ** Electricity * Batgirl (DC Super Hero Girls) ** Acrobat ** Boomerang ** Grapple ** Rope Swing ** Detective Mode ** Stealth ** Glide ** High Security Access * Supergirl (DC Super Hero Girls) ** Flying ** Laser *** Melt Ice ** Invulnerability ** Super Strength *** Super Strength Handles ** X-Ray Vision ** Dive ** Freeze Breath * Wonder Woman (DC Super Hero Girls) ** Acrobat ** Flying ** Boomerang ** Dive ** Invulnerability ** Mind Control ** Grapple ** Laser Deflector ** Super Strength *** Super Strength Handles * Harley Quinn (DC Super Hero Girls) ** Acrobat ** Super Strength Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Ferris Bueller ** Acrobat ** Technology ** Hacking ** Stealth ** Mind Control ** Sonar Smash ** Water Spray ** Character Changing *** Cameron Frye **** Phone Call *** Sloane Peterson **** Acrobat **** Sonar Smash Ghostbusters (2016) * Rowan North ** Technology ** Hacking ** Intelligence ** Fix-It ** Ghost Transform *** Flying *** Hazard Protection *** Possession *** Laser **** Melt Ice **** Big Transform ***** Super Strength ****** Super Strength Handles Harry Potter * Ron Weasley ** Target ** Sword Switch ** Vine Cut ** Laser Deflector ** Diffindo ** Illumination ** Magic ** Magical Shield ** Water Spray ** Growth ** Hazard Cleaner ** Apparate Access ** Drone Mazes *** Mini Access *** Slurp Access *** Character Changing **** Acrobat **** Tracking **** Dig James Bond * James Bond (Sean Connery) ** Acrobat ** Target ** Grapple ** Rope Swing ** Stealth ** X-Ray Vision ** Silver LEGO Blowup ** Vine Cut ** Dive ** Illumination ** Laser *** Melt Ice ** Boomerang ** Flying ** Character Changing Jaws * Quint ** Grapple ** Rope Swing ** Fishing ** Fix-It ** Tracking ** Character Changing *** Martin Brody **** Acrobat **** Target **** Dive *** Matt Hooper **** Technology **** Intelligence **** Screenshot More to be added Objects Vehicles To be added Gadgets To be added Toy Pad Builds To be added Collectibles Keystones To be added Foundation Elements To be added Red Bricks To be added Minikits To be added Citizens in Peril To be added Levels To be added Story Mode Levels To be added Story Pack Levels To be added Level Pack Levels To be added Adventure Worlds To be added Race Tracks To be added Episodes To be added Health Bars To be added Showcase Themes To be added Custom Abilities Companies Waves * Wave 10 * Wave 11 * Wave 12 * Wave 13 * Wave 14 * Wave 15 LEGO Gateway Menu To be added Trivia * There is a total of 25 new franchises introduced in Year 3, having a total of 55 franchises in the game altogether. There is a total of 56 franchises altogether if counting LEGO Dimensions, although it is not a traditional franchise. * The Year 3 Toy Tags are purple. Category:Years Category:Customs by Trailblazer101 Category:Trigger Award Winners